Makoto Narumi/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Yayoi Endo Makoto and Shusaku rescue her right after the Catastrophe. A member of Narumi Squad who wears glasses. The peace-keeper of the group. He witnesses vampires kill her when they are ambushed in Nagoya. Shinoa Hīragi Leader of Shinoa Squad. She has to constantly keep Yuichiro Hyakuya in line. Makoto leaves with Shinoa and her squad when they defect from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Shinya Hīragi A sniper who bears a Black Demon. He helps Narumi's team exterminate Lucal Wesker. Makoto confronts him when they arrive at the airport with no transport in sight and is brought back to his senses by Shinya when vampires ambush them. Yūichirō Hyakuya A member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon. His is disobedient and loud. He is one of the Seraph of the End, and he becomes a namanari by trying to keep that side of him in check after the battle at Nagoya. Guren Ichinose The Ichinose heir and leader of the Order of the Imperial Moon, who Makoto's family serves in Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. ''Leader of the Moon Demon Company in ''Vampire Reign. He is a namanari who slaughters his own soldiers during the battle at Nagoya in order to awaken one of the Seraph of the End. Rika Inoue Makoto and Shusaku rescue her right after the Catastrophe. The pretty member of Narumi Squad. She tends to be negative. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army kills her at the Nagoya Airport. Shusaku Iwasaki He has been friends with Makoto since they were little because both of their families serve the Order of the Imperial Moon, which is lead by the Ichinose Clan. They attended preschool and elementary school together, and the Catastrophe occurred while they were in elementary school. The intellectual member of Narumi Squad. By binding their opponents with his Cursed Gear, the others can kill them. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army kills him at the Nagoya Airport. Taro Kagiyama Makoto and Shusaku rescue him right after the Catastrophe. A serious member of Narumi Squad. Vampires kill him in Nagoya. Mirai Kimizuki One of the Seraph of the End being used by the JIDA and Shiho's younger sister. Shihō Kimizuki A member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon. He desperately wants to rescue Mirai. Mitsuba Sangu A member of Shinoa Squad. She works with Shinoa to restrain Yu when his demon takes over. Yoichi Saotome A member of Shinoa Squad. He bears a Black Demon Weapon. Vampires Ferid Bathory A seventh progenitor and temporary vampire king of Japan. He has a history with Yuichiro and Mikaela and greets them with a family member's head in order to make Yu's demon go berserk. Crowley Eusford A thirteenth progenitor and companion of Ferid Bathory. He follows Ferid's orders to attack the former JIDA soldiers but does not injure any of them. He pities their group for getting wrapped up in Ferid's schemes. Mikaela Hyakuya Yuichiro Hyakuya's family. After the battle at Nagoya, Makoto and Shinoa Squad defect from the JIDA and follow him to escape. His presence helps Yuichiro hold his demon in check. When he suggests they rescue Krul Tepes because she may be able to help them, Makoto is the first to agree. Esther Lee The vampire Lucal Wesker uses as a meat shield when Shinya Hiragi and Yoichi Saotome attempt to snipe him. Lucal Wesker A vampire Narumi Squad and Shinoa Squad exterminate in Nagoya. Category:Relationships